Tso Lan
Tso Lan is the Demon Sorcerer of Moon who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and later on his nephew Drago. Appearance Tso Lan's appearance seems to be based on an insect as he his four-armed and has pincers. He has light grey skin and the front of his face is dark grey. He has a long ponytail and a long tongue that is always sticking out. Tso Lan, along with Tchang Zu, is one of the only two demon sorcerers that are fully clothed. He wears a red and purple outfit reminiscent of a Chinese nobleman. Personality When compared to his siblings, Tso Lan has a very calm personality. He seems to be highly intelligent. Like them, he appears to proud to a certain degree, and can be cruel. History Background Tso Lan is the oldest of his brothers and sisters and is the Demon Sorcerer of Moon. He was banished by The Immortal He Xiangu. Tso Lan's portal is located halfway between the Earth and the Moon. Season 2 Using a space station in that orbit, the Dark Hand was able to open Tso Lan's portal. He then began covering the moon with his dark magic. He planned to pull it out of its orbit, wrecking Earth's landscapes and adapting them to his liking. He was defeated, and banished with a lotus pod. In Demon World (Part 2), Tso Lan was one of the final four demons left unbanished to challenge the J-Team. He fought El Toro Fuerte who was using the Rooster Talisman, and managed to defeat him. However, he was banished with the rest by Uncle. Season 5 His Demon Chi was located in a lotus pod in a zoo habitat, and briefly absorbed by a Panda bear, named Yin Yang. Drago got hold of it after Uncle attempted to draw it out, and engaged an Earth Chi carrying Jackie, who held off Drago long enough for Uncle to remove the Chi from Drago. It was drained from Drago, but was reabsorbed during the final confrontation with him. Powers and Abilities Like his siblings, Tso Lan is a very powerful sorcerer, and being a Moon Demon, he has the ability to alter gravity. He uses this to lower the gravity in a single location which causes everything in it to float, and also manifests this power in the form of purple smoky beams that he projects from his hands and can use it to carry himself by aiming it to the ground. At one point, he uses one of these beams to toss Po Kong like a feather with ease. In the demon world, Tso Lan is able to clear a group of boulders out of his way by simply gliding through them. He is also often seen levitating above the ground without any support, an example of his gravity-bending powers. He used his powers to transverse the demon world without having to board one of the floating rocks. He is powerful enough to cover the moon with his magic and pull it out of orbit. While fighting Jackie and El Toro, Tso Lan is shown shooting powerful bolts made up of dark energy. Tso Lan is telepathic, as his long tongue is always out of his mouth and his mouth never seems to move, but he speaks very clearly. He has also been seen teleporting. He can also survive in the vacuum of space and use his hair to grab Shendu as a spirit. Appearances Season 2 * The Stronger Evil * The J-Team * Shanghai Moon * The Eighth Door * Demon World (Part 1) * Demon World (Part 2) Season 5 * Black and White and Chi All Over Quotes * "Skip the pleasantries Shendu. I'm interested only in seizing control of the Moon's gravity, so that I may pull the ball from its orbit." Shanghai Moon * "The child is correct, and only then will Earth's landscape be to my liking." ''(confirming his intention to destroy Earth's every ecosystem) Shanghai Moon'' * "It appears the pleasure of destroying you shall be mine alone." Shanghai Moon * "Hiding only delays the inevitable." Shanghai Moon Trivia * In all of his appearances Tso Lan was seen walking only one time when he, Dai Gui and Bai Tza met with Shendu in the chamber of the Book of Ages in Demon World (Part 2). * He appears to be some kind of an insectoid, with his four arms and pincers. * He is the only demon whose portal is not located on Earth. * Though Tso Lan is the Moon Demon, his trigam (☵) means "water" in bagua. The trigam of his sisterBai Tza the Water Demon (☱) means "lake" or "marsh". Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Demon Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Category:Moon Walkers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Most Wanted List Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Telekinesis Category:Shadow Magic Category:Royalty Category:Deities Category:Space Adaption Category:Legendary Character Category:Veterans Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Dictators Category:Depowered Category:Power Bestowal Category:Portal Opening Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:Sorcerer Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Space Travel Category:Jackie Chans Rogue Gallery Category:Warrior